For the Deceased
by SallySorrell
Summary: Because everyone made a difference. Short oneshots about all the characters you miss! Spoilers for ALL seasons.
1. Nina Myers

Nina Myers

I loved him. And him too.

I know neither of them would admit to it today, but they both loved me back.

And I know I should feel horrible for using them, but I don't. Love is the only emotion I feel. No sadness, no pain, no mercy.

I worked with them both for _years_ (only to build my cover of course) and they trusted me. I didn't trust them, I just loved them. Do I sound like a whore right now?

I could've killed them both on several occasions, but I spared them, because I _loved_ them. I could've told them everything I knew, but I _loved_ them, and I didn't want them to end up like me.

Dead, worthless and _hated_.


	2. Lynn McGill

Lynn McGill

That was the worst decision of my life.

Here's a lesson for everyone out there; if you lose your CTU keycard, report it missing.

One mistake, that one wrong choice and I'm responsible for my own death, my sister's death, and the deaths of many loyal workers at the Counter Terrorist Unit Los Angeles.

All I can do now is look like a hero, which, I want you all to know, is certainly not the case. I don't want any glory for this!

I'm being rewarded for making a huge mistake.

I know it's necessary, and a way to sort of redeem myself, but I don't want it.

If you reward people for crappy behavior, ya know what? Everyone will behave like that, until the country collapses. And I'm part of the problem.


	3. Ryan Chappelle

Ryan Chappelle

I couldn't take my own life. Jack Bauer had to do it for me.

He's done a lot of things for a lot of people, things more helpful that shooting them in the head. But I wish I had taken the chance to thank him before he killed me.

I was just so nervous, so shaky. Anyone holding a gun to your head is scary. If that person is Jack Bauer, multiply your fear by ten.

I hated him that day. Not because he was going to kill me (and worse, because a terrorist told him to) but I hated him because he was right.

All the years I'd worked at CTU, I'd been wrong.

If I would've listened to Jack just a couple times, I could've made a right decision somewhere along the way.


	4. George Mason

George Mason

What do you want to do before you die? Any places you'd like to visit, things you'd like to do?

Plan those things out ahead of time, because, I know from experience, one day isn't enough.

But I got to check a few things off my list.

I made a few friends that day. I felt that someone actually cared about me. I wasn't just thought of as a crappy boss.

I contributed quite a bit to science, as everything that happened to me is now in the archives of doctors worldwide, to study radiation poisoning.

I got to talk to some friends and relatives I hadn't spoken to in years. I wish the topic could've been more light-hearted, but you can't have everything.

I got to fly a plane for the first time since college, I should've become a pilot, it's fun.

And I saved Jack Bauer's life that day, allowing him to save millions more.


	5. Milo Pressman

Milo Pressman

Well, now I feel like a hero.

And I really don't know _why_ the hell I just did that.

I was shot in the arm earlier, after my first day on the field. I was happy to be alive.

Then what'd I do? Give myself up, offer up my life to a bunch of terrorists for someone I barely knew.

Well, I guess I loved her, but she loved some other agent, I don't know who.

I could've pointed at her; really, she wasn't that great of an Agent in Charge.

I was a far better analyst, surely more valuable to CTU at the time.

And she tried to stop me…

If she wouldn't have done that, I wouldn't of continued. If she would of left me alone, I would've known she didn't care about me, and it didn't matter to me if she was shot dead.

When she tried to stop me, I knew she cared, and, because of that, I knew her life was worth saving. Life is confusing, huh?


	6. Curtis Manning

Curtis Manning

Revenge sucks.

Unless you're Jack Bauer, then revenge is part of any regular day.

Don't get me wrong, I respected and trusted the guy, but his judgment is in need of some correcting. How many people has he killed as payback?

More than I ever had and ever could.

I was about to kill one, just one person, the person who had tormented and killed dear friends of mine. And in cold blood.

As I was going to kill him, Jack drew his gun.

Not for revenge, I know he didn't want to do it.

He did that for the good of the country, apparently something I didn't take into careful consideration.


	7. David Palmer

David Palmer

I think I did a pretty good job…

I brought the country through several ridiculous terror attacks, with the help of many incredible people.

I fixed the taxes and economy; it was in desperate need by the time I took office.

I repaired treaties with many countries as well.

I tightened immigration, in an attempt to discourage terrorism against our country.

And I revised regulations on weapons, particularly those of a larger scale.

Above all, I'm happy to say everyone in my family is still healthy and united, after a few _very_ hard years.

Scratch those last few…


	8. Sherry Palmer

Sherry Palmer

This is definitely not what I deserve.

I gave her such wonderful options. With only a small fee. A promise.

I told her, over and over again, that I had _nothing_ to do with it. _Nothing_.

She didn't seem to understand that. She never loved the man, she loved the security and possessions his wealth offered her. But never _him_.

She wanted my help, and I gave it to her. I don't break promises. And I enjoy offering my service; I'm a valuable asset to anything.

She was worse then David, all he did was… well, divorce me. I could _live_ with that. Literally.

She killed me. And I hope someone returned her favor.


	9. Gael Ortega

Gael Ortega

I'm proud of myself.

It's a sin to kill yourself. And not a sin I committed.

I was part of an advanced undercover operation. I won't see the end result, but, with Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer working on it, I can assume it'll be a success.

My wife, I don't even want to think of what she's going through.

But it was necessary. I was needed at the hotel. Maybe I saved somebody. I was there so someone like Tony wouldn't have to be. His Michelle was immune. I love my wife and my family, because I've had the chance to.

And I don't mind… everything happens for a reason. I hope he and Michelle are happy right now.


	10. Bill Buchanan

Bill Buchanan

I know what he's saying right now. How it should've been him.

So what, it should've been? It wasn't, it was me.

Jack Bauer has had a hell of a life. It didn't need to end for me.

He didn't want to kill himself. Neither did I. But I didn't think about that.

I thought about saving lives. About being a patriot.

Sure, it could've been Jack. Then what would I do from there? Maybe I could get the President out of the building. Then what? Would I end up with Tony on the field? With Chloe back at CTU Remnants?

No. I ended up knowing that the President would be safe. Knowing that the country wouldn't fall apart.

Not today. Not if I have something to do with it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was a spoiler to anyone...  
If you don't like this, let me know and it will be changed. Bill was one of my favorites and if you don't think it fits him, I'd love you to (nicely) let me know.  
Thanks as always!  
And the reviews are _much_ appreciated!**


	11. Larry Moss

Larry Moss

I don't get it.

Not a clue... Why did he kil me?

Today has been the most confusing day in my lifetime though, I guess this would seem almost normal to someone who had been witnessing today's events. All the crazy twists and turns...

I was _just_ starting to trust him, _just_ starting to follow his ideas, _just _starting to respect what he's gone through for this country.

I didn't want to arrest him. He'd just saved the lives of potentially every living thing in the United States, and my orders were to arrest him?

It didn't seem fair, but I followed my orders, trusting those who were in charge of me.

Well, that was my mistake.

I wanted to help him, maybe even get him a job with the Bureau.

That stopped when he strangled me.


	12. Jonas Hodges

**Jonas Hodges**

I was born Jonas Alexander Hodges.

I spent my entire life, every moment of it, to get that name to mean something.

My aspiration was to be part of a strong, thriving, patriotic corporation. I was thrilled when the chance opened for me to _own_ one.

This company, Starkwood, this private army, was my focus for decades. It was the project that turned those three words, my name, into something intimidating, that silenced the room in awe when spoken.

I suffered many hard days and nights for my company, and finally, for their opportunity to protect this nation, now corrupt, from the enemy within.

Many people seemed to be confused, thinking Starkwood and even _me_ to being that enemy.

But then, I was offered safety. The chance to start a new life somewhere.

Though I could never see my family, friends or co-workers again, I was thrilled to be alive.

Then I died...

I died Robert Tippit.


End file.
